


That's A Secret I'll Never Tell

by lunarknightz



Category: Gossip Girl, Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Elle has her limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's A Secret I'll Never Tell

"If he didn't have those stupid healing powers, I'd fry him to little itty bitty bits." Elle spat, yelling at her empty bedroom.

She'd just come from seeing Adam. Baiting the deceptively young looking man was a fun thing to do to pass the time. Adam had a healing power that made him nearly immortal. He was the most fun to taunt of the company's prisoners, and she visited him almost daily.

Lately, he'd been _surly_.

"At least I've had friends. I've had a life." He'd smirked. "Have you?"

Elle hadn't given him an answer- instead; she'd stalked away, her newest high heeled shoes from zappos.com clunking all the way back down to the hallway to her room.

The truth was, she hadn't. For as long as Elle could remember, she'd lived here at the company compound, in the same room. The décor of the room had changed over the years. The original _Little Mermaid_ theme had been replaced by the Backstreet Boys and _Dawson's Creek_ posters. Now her room was bright with a polka-dot bedspread, the large _Smallville_ promotional poster that hung over her bed a monument to her teenage fascination to the _WB_.

Her room, no matter how pretty or luxurious, was little better than a jail cell. Adam was the closest thing she had to a friend (and she was pretty sure that Adam barely _tolerated_ her.)

Elle father kept a pretty tight leash on her- the codependent relationship of Joe and Jessica Simpson had nothing on the Bishop family. She worked at the company- only being left off base on a mission (with a non-powered agent- one of us, one of them, blah blah blah, no less). Nothing less was safe with her _condition_ (or so her Dad claimed). And if she would make a friend, or even try to connect to someone like Gabriel- well, that had gone absolutely miserably.

The saving grace of her life was her high-speed Internet connection. The net was wonderful. Shopping, and knowledge, and celebrity…Elle loved it- from gmail to ebay; she was a net whiz.

On the Internet, she was pretty popular.

It had all started as a joke, pretty much. One of the new subjects in the holding cells at the company had limited range telepathy. He was from the Upper East Side of the city, and he tended to focus in on his old friends and classmates. While trying to make time with Elle, he'd told her about them, swearing her to secrecy.

Secrecy was no fun.

Elle started a blog. The little blog grew, and soon it had it's own domain and a rapid following on I-phones and Blackberries.

Getting new gossip wasn't hard- once the ball started rolling, people would call in sightings and gossip. It hadn't mattered that the telepath had slit his wrists- the gossip was powerful. The gossip would not stop.

She signed on her computer and checked for the latest scoops. Within minutes, she had another update for the blog written.

With a smile, Elle typed her classic sign off.

_You Know You Love Me,  
XOXO,  
Gossip Girl_

Her own identity was the one secret she'd never tell. On the Internet, she was a powerful gossip queen- but in real life, she was a lost and lonely young woman.

She'd take the fantasy over the reality any day.

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after watching the season 1 DVDs. Hey, KBell does the narration on Gossip Girl. Surely you didn't think I'd leave that alone? You know you love me!


End file.
